dieselfandomcom-20200214-history
Models
The following models and actors appeared in advertising campaigns by Diesel, for example in printed advertisements, internet campaigns or TV & cinema commercials. For models presenting Diesel products in fashion shows, please refer to the articles about the corresponding fashion shows. __TOC__ Models by year 2007 Clement Barreda.jpg|'Clement Barreda' Fuel For Life Perfume Campaign 2008 Elisa Sednaoui.jpg|'Elisa Sednaoui' Ryan Schira.jpg|'Ryan Schira' 2009 Lyle Lodwick.jpg|'Lyle Lodwick' Placeholder.png|'Alexandra Richards' Placeholder.png|'Daniel Pimentel' Placeholder.png|'Jon Kortajarena' Placeholder.png|'Milou Van Groesen' Placeholder.png|'Rachel Alexander' Placeholder.png|'Sarah Stephens' Placeholder.png|'Shu Pei Qin' Placeholder.png|'Tony Ward' Placeholder.png|'Tyler Riggs' Placeholder.png|'Will Lewis' 2010 Dan Cameron.jpg|'Dan Cameron' Martin Cannavo.jpg|'Martin Cannavo' Tobias Sorensen.jpg|'Tobias Sorensen' Placeholder.png|'Amy Greenhough' Placeholder.png|'James Stone' Placeholder.png|'Lucho Jacob' Placeholder.png|'Mikus Lasmanis' Placeholder.png|'Pixie Geldof' Placeholder.png|'Wanessa Milhomem' 2011 Placeholder.png|'Andrew Smith' Placeholder.png|'David Hundertmark' Placeholder.png|'Herieth Paul' Placeholder.png|'Jonas Kesseler' Placeholder.png|'Josh Beech' Placeholder.png|'Marloes Horst' Placeholder.png|'Randy Lebeau' Placeholder.png|'Vanessa Lee' Placeholder.png|'Vincent Banic' Placeholder.png|'Zhao Lei' 2012 Edie Campbell.jpg|'Edie Campbell' Portraits for successful living SS ]] Patrick Kafka.jpg|'Patrick Kafka' Portraits for successful living SS Catherine McNeil.jpg|'Catherine McNeil' Portraits for successful living SS Simon Nessman.jpg|'Simon Nessman' Portraits for successful living SS Alison Nix.jpg|'Alison Nix' Portraits for successful living SS Maria Palm.jpg|'Maria Palm' Portraits for successful living Dmitriy-Tanner-02.jpg|'Dmitriy Tanner' Portraits for successful living SS Liu Wen.jpg|'Liu Wen' Portraits for successful living SS Placeholder.png|'Sid Ellisdon' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Salieu Jalloh' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Mirte Maas' Portraits for successful living FW Dae Na.jpg|'Dae Na' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Hanne Gaby Odiele' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Yuri Pleskun' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Coco Rocha' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Fei Fei Sun' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Jamie Bochert' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Karen Elson' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Ethan James Green' Portraits for successful living FW Placeholder.png|'Josh Parkinson' Placeholder.png|'Poppy Delevingne' Placeholder.png|'Tali Lennox' Placeholder.png|'Theo Hall' Placeholder.png|'Theodora Richards' Placeholder.png|'Christopher Wetmore' Placeholder.png|'Sophie Srej' 2013 Thomas Gibbons.jpg|'Thomas Gibbons' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Judson Harmon.jpg|'Judson Harmon' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Bonnie Chen ' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Bones' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Polina' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans Placeholder.png|'Jake Boyle' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Ira Chernova' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Alvaro Colom' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Dylan Fosket' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Casey Legler' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'James Magnum III' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Omahyra Mota' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Loulou Robert' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Nikita Shandrakov' FW #Dieselreboot Placeholder.png|'Maria Bradley' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Christian Brylle' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Cora Emmanuel' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Ian Mellencamp' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'JiHye Park' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Ty Ogunkoya' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Vika Falileeva' SS campaign Placeholder.png|'Flaviana Matata' Placeholder.png|'Geoffroy Jonckheere' Placeholder.png|'Marc Madeleyn' Placeholder.png|'Anna Nevala' Placeholder.png|'Antonina Petkovic' Placeholder.png|'Vinnie Woolston ' 2014 Leo Mel.jpg|'Leo Mel' FW campaign for Jogg Jeans and various lookbooks Colton-Haynes-02.jpg|'Colton Haynes' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Gabby Westbrook.jpg|'Gabby Westbrook' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Alexia Wight.jpg|'Alexia Wight' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Marina Nery.jpg|'Marina Nery' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Sean Semmens.jpg|'Sean Semmens' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Sebastian Ahman.jpg|'Sebastian Ahman' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Steve Milatos.jpg|'Steve Milatos' Neo-neoclassical FW campaign Placeholder.png|'Marcel Castenmiller' SS Preview Lookbook Placeholder.png|'Brooke Candy' Placeholder.png|'Charlotte Carey' Placeholder.png|'David Alexander Flinn' Placeholder.png|'Dorith Mous' Placeholder.png|'Jessica Miller' Placeholder.png|'Jillian Mercado' Placeholder.png|'Ming Xi' Placeholder.png|'Paris Roberts' Placeholder.png|'Ricki Hall' Placeholder.png|'Tessa Kuragi' Placeholder.png|'Val Bird' Placeholder.png|'Willy Cartier' Placeholder.png|'Wouter Schipperen' 2015 Diego Barrueco.jpg|'Diego Barrueco' SS #dieselhigh campaign Charlotte Free.jpg|'Charlotte Free' SS #dieselhigh campaign Winnie Harlow.jpg|'Winnie Harlow' SS #dieselhigh campaign Sabrina Ioffreda.jpg|'Sabrina Ioffreda' SS #dieselhigh campaign Bruce Machado.jpg|'Bruce Machado' SS #dieselhigh campaign Nathan Mitchell.jpg|'Nathan Mitchell ' SS #dieselhigh campaign Gryphon O'Shea.jpg|'Gryphon O'Shea ' SS #dieselhigh campaign Suren Seneviratne.jpg|'Suren Seneviratne' SS #dieselhigh campaign Reuben Ramacher.jpg|'Reuben Ramacher' SS Black Gold campaign Julia Nobis.jpg|'Julia Nobis' SS Black Gold campaign Guerrino Santulliana.jpg|'Guerrino Santulliana' SS Black Gold men's resort Maja Salamon.jpg|'Maja Salamon' SS Black Gold women's resort Haarvard Keleppe.jpg|'Haarvard Keleppe' PF Black Gold men's resort Annely Bouma.jpg|'Annely Bouma' PF Black Gold women's resort Drake Burnette.jpg|'Drake Burnette' PF Black Gold women's resort Juliana Schurig.jpg|'Juliana Schurig' PF Black Gold women's resort Models of multiple years Texas Olsson.jpg|'Texas Olsson' FW08 campaign SS09 campaign SS11 Diesel Island SS11 denim Marlon Teixeira.jpg|'Marlon Teixeira' 2009 2011 2012 Jean Carlos Santos.jpg|'Jean Carlos Santos' Denim FW09 campaign, beachwear and underwear campaigns in 2012 and 2013 Eddie Tucker.jpg|'Eddie Tucker' FW09 campaign SS10 campaign Sam Way.jpg|'Sam Way' 2009 2010 Matteo Martari.jpg|'Matteo Martari' 2010 2011 Ashley Smith.jpg|'Ashley Smith' 2011 SS12 Portraits for successful living Florian Van Bael.jpg|'Florian Van Bael' 2012 2013 Lucas Kerr.jpg|'Lucas Kerr' 2012 2014 Sam Webb.jpg|'Sam Webb' 2012 2014 James Magnum III.jpg|'James Magnum III' FW13 #dieselreboot FW14 #dieselreboot Kiko+Mizuhara+Norwegian+Wood+Photocall+67th+u0MubjJT198x.jpg|'Kiko Mizuhara' FW13 #dieselreboot FW14 neo-neoclassical campaign SS15 #dieselhigh Weblinks * Diesel Models at models.com Category:Models